Master's bloodline
This confirmed bloodline of The Master, including everyone sired by the Master and the indivdiuals they sired themselves, along with the year they were sired in and the year they were dusted. Not all of the vampires in this bloodline belonged to the Order of Aurelius, as Angel refused to live under the Order's strict codes. Family Tree Archaeus │ │ The Master (12th C-1997) │ │ Darla (1609-1997) │ │ Liam/Angelus/Angel (1753-) │ ┌────────┬────────┬─────────────┴────────────┬────────┐ │ │ │ │ │ Sarah Holtz │ │ │ │ (1764) │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ Penn │ │ │ (1786-1999) │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ Drusilla │ │ (1860-) │ │ │ │ │ ┌─────────────┴──────┬──────────┐ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ William/Spike │ │ │ │ (1880-) │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ ┌──────┼──────────┐ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ Anne │ │ │ │ │ │ (1880) │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ Sam Lawson │ │ │ │ │ (1943-2004) │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ Sheila Martini │ │ │ │ (1997-) │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ Theresa Klusmeyer │ │ │ (1998) │ │ │ │ │ Darla │ │ (2000-2001) │ │ Holden Webster │ (2003) │ │ Charlotte (2003) See also *The Whirlwind *Sire Notes *In the Master's bloodline, only five members are still undead as of the end of the Angel TV series: Angel, Drusilla, Spike, Sheila Martini and Boyo. This only applies to the known vampires, as it is unknown if the vampires from this bloodline created other vampires, which were simply not shown. It is believed that Zachary was also made a vampire by the Master. *Darla was the one that is seen drinking from Sarah, Daniel Holtz's daughter, in the flashbacks of "Quickening". However, Darla also states that Angel was the only vampire she has ever sired, so it is likely that they both feasted on her, then Angelus sired her. *Penn's siring year comes from the shooting script of the Angel episode "Somnambulist". *Besides Holden Webster, Spike sired a number of vampires while under the First Evil's influence. The African-American vampire that Spike stakes in "Sleeper" is called "Charlotte" in the shooting script. *A number of vampires in the Master's bloodline gained new names after being sired (Darla being named by the Master, Liam being called Angelus and William adopting the name Spike). *In the 2003 Xbox video game, the Master is resurrected as a spirit and has the ability to possess anybody in his bloodline (except for Angel and Spike due to a spell cast by Willow Rosenberg). *Connor is not considered a member of the Master's bloodline because he is not a vampire, but is a direct relative to Angel and Darla and possesses their powers. *The Master sired the Slayer Yuki Makimura in the 18th century, making her to the only known Slaypire of his Bloodline. *Spike or Drusilla sired Buffy´s friend Billy Fordham in 1997 . *Drusilla sired five Vampires who belonged to the new breed of vampires. One of them is still undead. Namely Annabelle, Shane, Blythe, Angus and Boyo. Gallery Darla_sired.jpg|The Master siring Darla Darlasiringangelus.png|Darla siring Liam Dear-Boy-drusilla-8979424-1192-672.jpg|Drusilla before being sired by Angelus 5X07FFL0986 png fff.png|Drusilla siring William Anne_sired.jpg|William siring Anne Sam_sired.jpg|Angel siring Sam Vlcsnap-432509.jpg|Drusilla siring Sheila Drusilla siring darla (granddaughter remade the grandmother).png|Drusilla siring Darla fr:Lignée du Maître Order of Aurelius Vampires Category:Families